Pools adapted to be moored in a body of water, such as a lake, stream or ocean, are known, the purpose of such pools being to protect swimmers from aquatic life or debris which may be present in the area, or to enable bathing in areas which are otherwise unsuitable due to various adverse conditions such as muddy, rocky or silty bottoms or the presence of dangerous currents. This is especially true of tidal salt waters such as bays, harbors, inlets, channels or marina where ebb and tidal flow prevail, in that dangerous currents and/or poor bottom conditions may prevent the bather from utilizing these otherwise beneficial bodies of salt water. Thus, the purpose of these pools is to allow the bather to take advantage of these otherwise unsuitable natural waterways together with more favorable natural conditions.
These known pools suffer from two disadvantages, namely, the difficulty of construction and disassembly or the absence of a bottom which will provide firm footing for the bather.